


Poor Unfortunate Soul

by That_GirlyTomboy



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Murder, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_GirlyTomboy/pseuds/That_GirlyTomboy
Summary: Hubert is Edelgard's servant; has been since he was six.He became fast childhood friends with her, until she was taken away from him.Now he has to prove himself worthy to family and his to protect her.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 6





	Poor Unfortunate Soul

Edelgard met Hubert when she was just a child. Hubert, who was a bit older than her, was hiding behind his father. 

"Hubert, meet the Emperor. From now on, you will be training vigorously in our house speciality; dark magic. You will use it to be the shield that the young up-and-coming emperor and empress will need to lead this empire will need." His father pushed him towards Edelgard. 

She walked up towards him, her wide-eyed expression surprising him a bit as she took his hand. "I like him, daddy!" She looked up at her father, smiling big at him, making him chuckle a bit. "I'm glad you do, honey. He will protect you and your siblings." He patted her head. 

Some years later, the Prime Minister of the empire takes Edelgard and her other sibling away to try and force them to show a crest. Torture and really shady experiments on them. Her family is furious. But they couldn't do nothing about it, even though they tried so hard.

Hubert notices that Edelgard is missing and starts to search everywhere for her. He gets paranoid. At this point he's around 10, maybe   
11\. 

He heard the Emperor sobbing in his room. Hubert decides to eavesdrop on what is going on. He never heard the Emperor cry before. He usually was a kind man, yet stern. 

"That bastard... he has almost killed all my family... except Edelgard... my dear girl.... oh God. I'm so sorry... I failed you." He kept sobbing at his desk, seemingly heart broken, and who wouldn't? A man, losing his whole leniange in months.

Hubert decides to do what "servants" usually do. They help and provide care to the Emperor and his family. He got his spell book, but not before getting a dagger, of course. 

He searched and searched. He then finally heard a scream from somewhere in the dungeon. He rushed down there, knowing it was Edelgard. He slams open the door, seeing that the lunatic prime Minister was happy. 

"Finally, at last! After long last! You reveal the Crest of Flames!" The manic laughed hysterically. He then noticed that Hubert was standing there.

"H-hubert?" Edelgard looked over at Hubert. Hubert never felt such guilt and empathy for the poor girl.

"what will you do, hm? You're just a little servant against me." The Prime Minster dropped whatever tools he used to force Edelgard to get the crest of flames. 

He unsheathed his sword, wielding it tight. Clearly, this man did not care who died, as long as it was for the crest's progress.

Hubert had his spell book open on the page he wanted.

Luckily, he was faster than the minister. "Luna." He muttered as he put his arms out towards the minister.

"N-no, wait please! AHHHH!!" The minster fell on the ground, blood seeping out of him. The man must of had barely any resistance to magic. Good for Hubert.

Hubert sighed as he went over and untied Edelgard from the table. 

She couldn't look at the now dead Prime Minister. 

"Why... why did you kill him Hubert?" She looked pale and sick. God, Hubert hated the man with all of his soul. How dare he make such a happy soul into a traumatized one?! If he had the magic, he would curse his whole bloodline. 

"A servant alway takes care of the Emperor and their family, no matter how much blood they have to spill." Hubert explained, seemingly rather calm about the situation.  
She looked at him with sadness and pain clearly in her lavender eyes. It made Hubert's heart ache in sorrow. 

"Let us go now, milady." He put his book away as he held out his arm, waiting for her to grab it.

With no hesitation, she grabbed onto his arm, gripping it.

"... thank you, Hubert. I owe you everything." She smiled softly at him as Hubert brought her out of the dungeon. 

"Don't thank me, Milady. I'm just doing my job." He smiled a little, bringing her back to her room.

After the whole incident, Hubert was commanded to stay by Edelgard's side until he perished.

Which was a win, for Hubert.

And maybe for Edelgard too…


End file.
